This invention relates to sinks. In particular, this invention relates to utility sinks such as laundry sinks.
Although many clothes are laundered using modern washing machines and dryers, some types of fabrics still require hand washing. Although washtubs for hand washing fabrics were once commonplace, it is now rather rare for individuals to have a dedicated washtub. Thus, most hand washing, if not performed by a professional cleaner, is done using an available sink.
Typically, hand washing of clothes and other fabrics is performed by plugging the available sink, filling the sink with water of an appropriate temperature, adding cleaner, and allowing the fabrics to soak. After scrubbing the clothes, the sink is drained and the clothes are rinsed. The clothes may then be wrung out and hang dried.
However, it can be inconvenient to commit a sink to washing clothes and fabrics since this renders the sink temporarily inaccessible for other uses such as, for example, the washing of hands or other items. As many utility sinks are used for a variety of purposes, surface of the sink can become soiled. Particularly when these substances are oily or could stain the clothes, it may be undesirable to use an all-purpose sink for hand washing.
Hence, a need exists for improved means of hand washing fabrics. In particular, there is a need for a better way to hand wash fabrics that does not require the use of antiquated devices, such as washtubs.